Valter
Valter (translated Walter in the Japanese version), also known as the Moonstone, is third strongest general in Grado's Imperial army, both in the past and the present. Valter is a sadistic Wyvern Knight who wields his Lance with unsurpassed skill and strength. During his past career as a Grado general, Emperor Vigarde fired him for slaughtering innocents - but when the Emperor "changed" from the powers of the Dark Stone into a Morph, Lyon ordered that Valter be re-hired. Valter was also present during the siege of Castle Renais, in which he and 4 Wyvern Rider sentries were patrolling the area, when he had spotted Eirika and Seth escaping from the castle. He then proceed to attack Seth, giving him a strong wound in his arm. Seth and Eirika then ran to the Renais-Frelia border area, where Valter said to his sentries to let them go, and in his words: "More time to savor the hunt...and the kill." In chapter 5x, he places his aide Tirado at command of Castle Renvall. Much later (seen only in Eirika's route), he duels with General Glen the Sunstone for opposing him and allowing Eirika and her party to let them pass to Caer Pelyn and Jehanna, and Valter ends up winning the duel, killing the other general, and had his and Glen's sentries to go after Eirika. Valter then brought Glen's mangled corpse back to Castle Grado to show his younger brother Cormag, then framing Eirika for his death, as well as giving morale for Cormag being the new Sunstone. Cormag then flew off to where Eirika and Princess L'Arachel of Rausten's forces were battling Aias and General Caellach the Tiger Eye's forces, accompanied by two Wyvern Rider sentries, but then joined Eirika after she persuades that she did not kill his brother. In Ephraim's route, Valter accused General Selena Florspar of the same treason General Duessel the Obsidan was accused of (failure to carry out orders), making Selena sail off to Grado as Valter places the Ranger Beran as commander of the forces at Bethroen, who fails and either dies or sails off in cowardice. According to a support conversation between Cormag and Duessel, Valter used to be an only somewhat more decent and still sane man (though he wasn't "a gentle lamb before" as Duessel puts it) until, having had his own lance broken in battle, when Duessel wasn't looking he took a cursed lance owned by General Duessel, which made him into the man he is now. Cormag then points out a weapon is only as good or evil as the man who wields it. Valter also lusts after the beautiful and strongwilled Eirika, and one of his reasons to fight is his desire to capture her and make her his puppet bride; Riev points out, as he hears about it, that Valter is like an animal, not letting the human rules stop his darkest desires. He dies at the assault on Jehanna Hall. In Creature Campaign Valter is unlocked by beating the seventh floor of the Lagdou Ruins. When Valter faces Seth, Seth uses his Steel Sword and misses. Then, Valter uses a Silver Lance to do 17 damage on Seth. It is noted that however you cheat, even though you have a 100% hit chance and Valter has 0% chance, Valter will hit you and Seth will miss, and take damage. When facing Glen, Valter uses a Killer Lance, making one regular attack that hits, while Glen, a Wyvern Lord, uses a Silver Sword and misses, just like Seth had. Valter then attacks a second time, this one being a critical, and kills Glen. When faced on Chapter 15, he uses a Spear and a Killer Lance, along with a droppable Fili Shield, accompanied by 5 Wyvern Riders and a Berserker with a droppable Devil Axe over the ruins of a destroyed village just to the southeast of Jehanna Hall. Initial Stats *Lvl 13 *HP 45 *Str 19 *Skill 17 *Spd 17 *Luck 3 *Def 13 *Res 12 Promotion Gain *Already Promoted *Pierce Skill(When this skill is activated,enemy Defese is 0, player attack in full force) Grow Rate *HP: 80% *Str: 40% *Skill: 55% *Spd: 50% *Luck: 15% *Def: 20% *Res: 20% Overall He's not very good. His Luck is low, and his defensive stats are even lower. Even his Speed and Skill, which are supposed to be his strong points, are bad compared to the rest of your units. His Spear can be sold for 4,500 Gold, and his Fili Shield is useful, but Valter himself isn't as useful as his equipment. He starts out not very good for a Level 13 promoted unit, and doesn't get much better. Supports *No supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters